


Twice the Fun

by cleverthanher



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Squirting, Tribbing, bp!Blaine, bp!Kurt, bp!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 14:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverthanher/pseuds/cleverthanher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted <a href="http://cleverthanher.tumblr.com/post/78982361772/anonymous-prompted-both-kurt-and-blaine-with-bp">on tumblr</a>: both kurt and blaine with bp… kurt is a little older than him and teaches him how to masturbate?</p>
<p>crisscolfbin prompted: I’d just really love bp!Klaine tribbing for the first time? Thanks again so much! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice the Fun

It's Blaine's sheer luck that he ends up with a senior as his roommate when he transfers colleges halfway through the year.

All of the other boys in his year already have room assignments, and the board had no choice but to stick him with whoever had a single room, and that was Kurt Hummel.

He's embarrassed to admit it, but he may have gawked a bit when he first met Kurt. Here was this stunning boy, all lean muscle and pretty eyes and Blaine was supposed to live with him?

After Blaine's parents help him move all his stuff in, they leave with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to call him tomorrow.

"So," Kurt says, putting his book down on his lap once they've shut the door. "I'm going to set some ground rules."

"Okay," Blaine says, spinning around in his desk chair away from his laptop. "Go ahead."

"You're what, 17 or 18?"

"I'm turning 18 next month."

"Compare that to me. I'm 22 and in my senior year, gay, and living in university dorms. There's a reason I requested a single room, and you're lucky I was nice enough to give it up. But that doesn't mean I'm going to change my ways."

"Um, okay," Blaine says cautiously. "I mean, I don't want to disrupt you—"

"I go out every Friday night. Now, that usually means I take a guy back here at around 11 or 12, and we're done by 2, max. But I'll make allowances for you. I'll come back here earlier finish up by 12 so you don't have to spend all your time in the commons." He fixes Blaine with a stare, almost sizing him up. "If I'm not here, don't touch my stuff. Also, if you want to bring a girl back here, you're welcome to." **  
**

"Oh—no, not a girl," Blaine says awkwardly.

Kurt arches an eyebrow. "A boy, then? Either way: whoever you bring back, just stick a tie around the doorknob. Same goes for me."

Blaine nods. "Is that all?"

"I think I've covered everything," Kurt says, glancing upward as if running through everything in his mind. "I'd love to talk, but I have class in half an hour and I haven't finished the assigned reading."

"I'll leave you be," Blaine says, turning back around and putting his headphones in.

-

Blaine's exhausted from running around.

Even after a few weeks, he still can't seem to get a feel for the campus, so he ends up late to almost every class. He trudges up the stairs since the elevator is currently broken, and digs around in his pocket for the key when he reaches his room.

He silently thanks his professor for forgetting about a doctor's appointment and having to cut class short, because that means 40 more minutes Blaine can nap before his next class in three hours.

He finally finds his key and shoves it in the lock, turning it and pressing hard on the door with his entire body weight before it pops open.

Blaine's ashamed to admit that he screams at the sight of Kurt Hummel naked.

His eyes drink in the sight of Kurt's defined chest, broader than he originally thought and his firm arms, which lead down to long fingers that are currently stroking over a very wet—

"Blaine, could you please close the door?" Kurt says, pulling a thin sheet over his bottom half but not removing his fingers.

Blaine obliges, kicking the door shut, and that's when he starts babbling.

"I am so, _so_ sorry, Kurt, I really didn't mean to—class just got let out _early,_ and then I thought I could come back here and take a nap but _nope_ , there you were doing— _that_  and—"

He breaks off and covers his eyes with his hands. "Okay, I can't see you, so you can get dressed now."

"Who says I want to get dressed?"

"Because I'm here?"

Even with his eyes shut, Blaine can picture the smirk on Kurt's face. "I was on my way to a very good orgasm, so you can either go and take a nap or leave because either way, I'm not stopping."

Blaine walks over to his bed, bumping into things along the way until his legs hit the mattress and he collapses on it, facing the wall. "I'll just—" He reaches behind him blindly for his headphones and retrieves his phone out of his pocket, plugging them in and searching for a song. He scrolls past _Something's Coming_ and holds back a snort because he's pretty sure it's common courtesy to not laugh when your college roommate is currently on the other side of the room masturbating.

He's about to hit play when he hears a faint moan, muffled by the padding of his headphones.

"Oh god, yes," Kurt gasps out, and Blaine curls into his blankets even further because wow, invasion of privacy, much?

"Please, _oh_ —right there, _fuck_ —" He can't stop his mind from imagining Kurt right this second, writhing on his bed as he rubs over his pussy, so wet and swollen and if he rolls over, he can see it for himself. But he can't, because that would be weird and creepy and crossing so many lines.

There's a steady heat simmering inside him and he blames it on the warmness of being wrapped up in blankets. There's no way he's getting turned on from listening to his roommate moan. His roommate who also has a pussy, just like him, and who could probably teach Blaine how to touch himself so good and make those noises and—shit, this has to stop.

" _Fuck_ , I'm gonna come—" Blaine hears and Kurt's voice sounds so broken, strained as he works himself faster and his noises get more and more frantic until he finally keens, swearing loudly as he comes.

Blaine ignores the throbbing that's going on down there and wills himself to sleep, finally turning on his music and shutting his eyes.

-

It happens a few more times, Blaine walking in on Kurt in various states of undress, either already touching himself or just about to start. And then one day, he has enough.

"Why do you have to do that all the time?" He bursts out, yanking his headphones off and spinning around in his desk chair to face Kurt.

Kurt says nothing, only looks at Blaine, considering.

"Seriously. Is this normal here? Having your roommate— _touching_ themselves all the time?" He trips and stumbles over the words, cheeks reddening.

"You're awfully wound tight, Blaine," Kurt says, making no move to stop. "When was the last time you came?"

"I—that's not the point here, okay?"

"I know what the point is, but I'm just curious. A month? Two months? Not since you've gotten here?"

Blaine bites down on his bottom lip, looking everywhere around the room but Kurt. "Never, okay? Never."

He waits for Kurt to laugh at him, but instead he does the last thing Blaine would ever expect.

"Do you want me to teach you?"

" _What?_ No, that'd be— _weird_ , and crossing _so_ many lines and—"

Kurt sits up, pulling his sheets over his lap and throws his books on the floor so there's an empty space beside him. "Come sit."

Blaine looks at him warily before walking over, sinking down into the mattress.

"Have you ever tried touching yourself, honey?

Blaine colours at the pet name and looks up at Kurt, who's sitting facing him. "I—not like that. I've tried, but it didn't really feel like anything."

Kurt considers him for a moment before leaning back against his own pillows. "Then we'll go through the basics." He spreads his legs wide and wow, okay, that's Kurt's pussy. It's shaved clean, and the lips are tinged pink and shining with wetness. "When you touched yourself, were you wet?"

"Not really," Blaine admits. "I thought it'd just happen, you know?"

"Well, there's your first problem. It can get pretty uncomfortable if you start out dry—unless you have lube, of course. I like to warm myself up by watching porn, or thinking of someone who turns me on, or teasing myself. Those things usually work."

"Okay," Blaine says, swallowing dryly. "I'll try that."

"Feel," Kurt says before grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling to towards his pussy.

Blaine hesitates. "... Really?"

"You have to learn, don't you? And what better way to learn than by touching? C'mon, touch me."

Blaine strokes a finger over Kurt's pussy, down near the hole where it's slicker. "You're really wet."

Kurt hums, letting Blaine explore his folds, his rough fingers a nice change from his own. When they bump against his clit, Kurt inhales sharply. "Now, you see this?" He circles his clit with his own index finger. "That's my clit. It feels really good when it's touched, and I can usually come just from rubbing it."

Kurt watches Blaine's face, sees his eyes grow wide as Kurt strokes over it and that's when he decides that he's been doing this all wrong. "Okay, change of plans. Take off your pants."

Blaine's eyes shoot up. "Wait, what— _no._ "

"You have to know where these things are, so after I point them out, you can find them on yourself."

Blaine slumps his shoulders, not having a rebuttal as he shoves his pants down his legs. After pulling them off, he sits there in his briefs, legs crossed.

"Nuh uh, underwear too.

He avoids Kurt's eyes as he hooks his fingers into the waistband and takes them off, sitting back once more with his legs shut.

"Now spread your legs."

"Do I have to?"

"I'm doing it too, it's not like you're the only one," Kurt points out.

"Okay, just—don't laugh." Blaine reluctantly parts his legs, the mirror image of Kurt's. But unlike Kurt, he's not completely shaved, a small thatch of pubic hair resting on the top. Nestled in between swollen lips is his clit, larger and more prominent than Kurt's own.

"Sweetheart, you have a gorgeous pussy. And look, you're already wet, so we're halfway there." Blaine flushes at the compliment, a finger moving to feel the slight slickness. "Now, back to where we were: find your clit for me."

Blaine stares down at himself, unfamiliar with the angle. He kind of just brushes his fingers over every part of his pussy aimlessly, and Kurt rolls his eyes before reaching forward.

He thumbs over Blaine's clit, enjoying the way his legs spasm before freezing completely. "Oh, that— _yeah_ , you were right, that does feel good."

"Here, now you try," Kurt says, drawing his hand back to play with his own clit. He feels almost dirty working himself over while his fingers are covered with someone else's wetness, having never done this before with another person that has a pussy. But Blaine's noises are enough to draw his attention back to him, small whimpers escaping from his lips.

"I can understand why you didn't want to stop that one time I walked in on you," Blaine laughs, breathlessly.

Kurt says nothing, only rocks his own hips upward in time with his motions. It's hot, really fucking hot being able to see Blaine experience this for the first time.

"Kurt, I—" Blaine says brokenly, his thighs visibly tensing.

"Shhh, just breathe and keep going. It feels good, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, oh god," Blaine moans out, his fingers rubbing faster over his swollen clit. The air is filled with their heavy breathing and gasped out moans, Kurt getting off on watching Blaine and Blaine going almost insane with pleasure.

"I think I'm gonna come. Everything's sorta twisting, _fuck_ , inside, and I—"

"Don't stop, just keep going, you're almost there—"

"Oh, Kurt, I'm— _oh god_ —" Blaine chokes out as he comes, his hand almost a blur as he rubs furiously at his clit.

Kurt's jaw drops when he feels wetness splashing against his legs because holy shit, Blaine is fucking squirting all over his sheets. He doesn't stop whimpering as he rubs over his clit, long gushes of fluid spurting out and just soaking everything.

When he finally moves his hand away, Kurt stares at his sopping wet pussy, the folds slick and his clit swelled obscenely large. " _God_ —"

"You squirted all over the bed, Blaine. Fuck, even I've never been able to do that." Kurt's fingers graze over his folds before he slips two inside, clenching down around them but still wanting more.

He takes note of how Blaine's eyes are glazed over as he watches Kurt, sees him sneak a hand down to brush over his clit and shudder at the sensitivity. Kurt reaches underneath his pillow to grab something and comes back out with a vibrator, innocuous looking in his hand.

"I kept it there in case we got this far," Kurt explains, switching it on and rubbing it over his clit as it buzzes low. He holds it in place and turns it up slightly higher, gasping out. Kurt's forgotten how good it feels, how quickly it can get him close to the edge.

He feels the heat build up and spill over far too quickly, coming with a sharp cry. Kurt raises his head from the pillows to look at Blaine, still panting slightly from the intensity of his orgasm. "So, that's how you masturbate."

-

"Get up, I have something else to teach you."

Blaine puts his book down and looks over at Kurt, eyes widening in surprise when he finds him only clad in a pair of briefs. "When did you-"

"You don't notice anything when you're reading," Kurt says with a wave of his hand. "Anyways, come here."

Blaine walks over and squeezes himself onto Kurt's twin bed, startled when Kurt goes to straddle him. "Um, hi."

"Hi," Kurt smiles before placing his hands on Blaine's shoulders and kissing him and somebody save him, his first kiss is with possibly the most attractive guy he's ever seen and he's only wearing his underwear and oh, how did his hands get onto Kurt's ass?

They get lost in it for a while, kissing and kissing and kissing until their lips are swollen and they're both definitely more than wet.

"We kinda did this backwards, huh? Orgasms first, kissing second."

"Shush," Kurt says, "I didn't see you complaining when you were squirting on my bed."

Kurt climbs off of his lap and Blaine whines because no, that felt nice. "Don't pout, sweetheart. You can't take your clothes off when I'm on top of you."

-

"Just lie back, spread your legs and let me do everything."

Blaine obeys, gasping when Kurt pulls his legs apart even wider, making his muscles in his thighs ache.

Kurt hoists Blaine's left leg up so his foot is hooked over his own shoulder and then shifts forward. He slots himself neatly in between Blaine's legs so they're pressed together where they're both wet and aching.

"Oh," Kurt breathes out, rolling his hips tentatively. They're grinding together, Blaine thinks to himself, because that's what this is when Kurt's pussy is pressed up against his own and fuck, he can feel the stiff swell of Kurt's clit rub against his own. There's a nice heat sparking low in his belly, feels himself throb when Kurt presses against him just right.

" _Fuck_ ," Kurt moans, rolling his hips faster as his grip tightens where he's holding Blaine's leg. "You're so wet, Blaine. And your clit—"

He pauses, moving away and reaching down to brush a thumb against where Blaine's slick-swollen, feeling his legs jerk in response.

"Please," Blaine begs, and Kurt looks up to see his cheeks flushed red, eyes dark and wanting.

Kurt resumes grinding lazily against Blaine as he considers his options, noting the high whine Blaine lets out every time they slot together just right, the friction perfect and unbearable all at the same time. "Baby, do you want more?"

"Yes," Blaine says breathlessly, arching his hips up. " _Please_."

Kurt gently releases Blaine's leg and lies down in front of him so he's eye-level with Blaine's pussy. "What are you—oh god, _fuck_ —"

Blaine cuts off with a sharp cry when Kurt licks up his pussy, tongue lapping over his clit before sucking on it. There's the familiar hot, twisting heat in the pit of his stomach but this time it's so much _more_. He can't help the moans and whines that escape him as Kurt sloppily licks over everything, dipping into his hole and curling up and around his clit.

"This is the first time anyone's done this to you, isn't it?" Kurt says, looking up at Blaine and smirking as he thumbs over his clit. "First time anybody's licked you here?"

"Uh huh," Blaine whines, mind dizzy and not really paying attention, not when he's close and Kurt's just toying with his clit. Lucky for him, Kurt bends back down, laps and sucks on his folds before gently tracing over Blaine's clit with the tip of his tongue. He takes the opportunity to just look at it, swelled larger than his own and so much more sensitive.

He licks over and under it, making Blaine gasp and twitch and grip tighter onto the bedsheets. "Kurt, _please_ , I need to come."

Kurt can hear the desperation in his voice, the rasp of it when he's already so far gone. He wraps his lips around Blaine's clit, sucking on it in long pulses and knowing that constant stimulation is all he needs to come.

He teases with his tongue as he sucks, the tip of his tongue managing to catch his clit just right, fitting neatly in the groove underneath the hood. Blaine chokes out a moan, hands releasing the bedsheets only to be tangled in Kurt's hair as he rocks his hips up once, twice before coming.

Kurt's prepared when he feels the splash of liquid against his chin and neck as Blaine squirts, weak gushes that also splatter the bed. He finally pulls off and moves back to see Blaine, his clit red and swelled and hole clenching down as he squirts one last time.

"You are really good with your mouth," Blaine breathes out, cheeks colouring pink as he looks at Kurt.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to, sweetheart, but how do you feel about returning the favour?"

Kurt lets out a squeal as he's tackled to the bed, arms pinned down as Blaine brushes two fingers over his pussy. "I feel very, very good about that idea."


End file.
